


It's Ladybug on France's Teen Idols!

by PrincessVictory



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, Idols, Music, Personal Growth, Self Confidence Issues, Tags May Change, Where this is even going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessVictory/pseuds/PrincessVictory
Summary: Welcome to an Alternate Universe set in Paris, France, where instead of being France's next big superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir sign up to become France's next big teen idols! Join Marinette and the others along this journey of love, laughter, and self-discovery. Marinette dreams of winning so that her crush Adrien will finally take notice of her. However, performing in front of others gives her severe stage fright, so she dons the Ladybug persona to overcome her fears and steal the spotlight. Will she make it through to the end? And who is this leather-clad Chat that keeps stealing the show with his charm and irresistible aura of mystery?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	It's Ladybug on France's Teen Idols!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I wrote the first half of this a couple years ago, and I decided to revitalize it recently. I'm not actually sure where I'm taking it, or even if I'll continue it, but I wanted to put it here and see how it goes! Thank you for joining, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: I honestly chose the song I did for Mari because I was trying to think of a cute love song, even though I know it typically isn't her style.

Marinette scratched at her polka-dotted bodysuit in disdain. Why hadn't she thought to use a fabric that didn't make her feel completely naked? Sure, imagining your audience is naked makes for a lot less stage fright, but feeling naked basically causes the reverse. She bit her lip nervously. Why was she doing this exactly?

All she had to do was look up to find her answer. She sighed melodramatically as Adrien Agreste’s name and face flashed across the billboard outside the auditorium window. 

_Maybe if I win, he’ll finally notice that I exist._

Marinette gazed longingly at the billboard, completely enraptured by the beautiful emerald eyes that were staring back at her. Oh, Adrien. She could stare into those eyes for hours. Not to mention his perfectly tousled blond locks, and his perfect, shiny white teeth, and. . . She was so entranced that she _almost_ didn't notice the entrance of the most unpleasant person in all of Paris—almost.

“O. M. G. I passed the audition!” Chloe Bourgeois exclaimed as she strutted into the auditorium. “Of course, I totally knew I would. Looks like you losers can just pack your bags and go home. Now that they've seen what _I’m_ capable of, I hardly think any of _you_ would stand a chance!”

Marinette groaned in frustration. Even _here_ she couldn't get away from the epitome of trouble.

“Hey, I wouldn't say that if I were you,” a male voice quipped from across the room. “I'm paw-sitive there are some pretty great meow-sicians here today.”

Marinette furrowed her brows, perplexed and amused by the number of cat-puns in the speaker’s sentence. She searched for the source of the mysterious voice and found a tall, blond boy covered in black leather _everything._

“Yeah, well maybe you can prove me wrong, Mr. Kitty Cat. But don't get your little feelings hurt when I'm crowned the winner of this whole thing!” Chloe cackled and rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

“The name’s Chat Noir. And it'd be my pleasure to face you in the final round, Miss,” the Chat boy responded as a smirk spread across his face.

Between his snark and her attitude, Marinette had no idea how she was going to survive the show—if she even made it on.

“Number 47, your turn!” the show host called through his megaphone.

Marinette watched to see what Number 47 looked like as they walked away, but she didn't see anyone make so much as a stumble toward the right direction.

“Number 47, please!”

Marinette glanced down just in time to see her number and start to panic. She had forgotten her own number! How could she be so scatterbrained? Today had to be perfect! Or else, she’d never get Adrien to notice her, so they could never get married and have three--no, two--children and a dog, and her entire future would be ov--

“Last call for Number 47!”

Right. No time to think about that. She stood and bolted toward the judges’ door, trying to make up for her tardy arrival. “Sorry, I didn't realize that I was next,” she told the host, a nervous laugh escaping her throat as she placed a hand behind her head.

The show host gave her a once-over and asked, “Are you sure you aren't trying out to be a superhero in some kids’ TV show?”

Marinette chuckled, expecting a response like that eventually. “Me? No way. Just jumped out of bed looking like this,” she answered jokingly, trying to gloss over the fact that she actually wore it because she had to pretend to be someone else in order to sing in front of other people.

The host shrugged his shoulders, letting the comment pass, and pushed her through the judges’ door.

Marinette smoothed away her dark hair as neatly as possible and made her way to the middle of the room. Sitting in front of her were three judges, all of which she recognized. 

XY (ew), Clara Nightingale (yay!), and Jagged Stone (AH!) sat in front of her. Jagged Stone was one of her judges! She was beyond ecstatic to see one of her favorite idols face to face, even if he was judging her. Oh yeah, he was judging her. . .

The lone female judge, Clara Nightingale, cleared her throat, signaling Marinette to speak.

“Oh, yeah, speaking, right. Well, uh, hi, I'm Ladybug, and I'm going to you for sing today, I-I mean, sing for you today the song 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift,” Marinette sputtered, wishing she had a microphone to hold onto as nerves started to kick in. It wasn't even her usual taste in music, but it seemed like a good place to start; plus, it reminded her of Adrien. Oh, Adrien. . .

“Whenever you're ready, Ladybug,” Jagged Stone stated, interrupting her thoughts and forcing her to focus.

What were they going to think of her? Was she really cut out for this stuff? What if they laughed? What if she forgot the words or some freak accident happened where her voice stopped working or—

Another cleared throat from the judges halted Marinette's distressed thinking.

_That's right. You're Ladybug now. You got this._

Determined, Ladybug steeled her nerves and took her first breath.

~ ~ ~ ~

"Youuu belooong with me," Ladybug finished, her vibrato echoing at the end of her a cappella rendition. If only she could play an instrument, then maybe she wouldn't be so self-conscious about her voice being out in the open for the judges to, well, judge.

She smiled, putting on her best Ladybug beam of confidence, and waited patiently for the judges to speak.

"You know, Ladybug, I gotta say I like your style," Jagged Stone began, much to Ladybug's relief. "You also got that aura of mystery going on about you, what with your mask and all. I think France would dig the masked superhero vibes."

Marinette thought her heart was going to explode. Jagged Stone just _complimented_ her performance. A man she's idolized for _so_ long, and he was also the first to give her feedback! Even if she didn't make it through the audition, she was now beaming with genuine pride.

"It's a no from me, yo," the other male judge, XY, piped up. Honestly, other than him being at the top of the charts, Marinette wasn't even sure why he was here. He was mostly known for techno music, and his attitude towards other musicians often left much to be desired. "I just wasn't feeling it. Too cliché and honestly kinda whiney."

Marinette had to close her eyes to keep from rolling them all the way back in her head. She bet he liked Chloe, though, which could make the future competition a bit more difficult.

"I happen to think that we've found our missing link!" Clara exclaimed, gesturing dramatically with her arms outstretched. "A superhero songstress, who captures hearts with her lyrical prowess! A sweet story of a girl behind a mask, pining over a boy she daren't ask. Little lovesick Ladybug could be the perfect person to give our audience's hearts a tug!" She clasped her hands together, satisfied with her rhythmic remarks, and turned to face Jagged.

Jagged nodded, knowing what step to take next. "Well, Ladybug, looks like you've got yourself a spot on _France's Teen Idols._ Well deserved, I must say."

Marinette heard his words, but she froze with the realization of what those words entailed. She had to keep performing for _all_ of France to see! Maybe even the _world!_

She should've expected this. She was the one with the bright idea to audition for an idol competition. And yet, she didn't even consider what it would mean if she _passed_ the audition.

What was she going to do? What would she sing? She couldn't keep singing the same song; that would get dull _really_ fast. But maybe she should keep the whole "lovesick" vibe Clara was talking about. Yeah, that checks out—

"On that note, we'd like you to keep the masked persona for your performance, Miss Ladybug. Gives it a little extra _pizzazz,_ " Jagged Stone added as he handed her the Golden Ticket, slating her next performance in stone.

"Uh, y-yeah, sure. I can do that no problem!" Ladybug put a thumb up, secretly relieved that they wanted to keep up her masked identity. It would certainly make it easier to perform.

She took a small bow and gave the judges a slightly jumbled and rushed "thankyousomuch" before making a beeline for the exit.

As she left the room, the show host noted her Golden Ticket and pulled her to the side, catching her for the cameras.

"Well, look what we have here! Looks like Miss—" he looked her up and down, as if trying to figure out what to call her.

"L-Ladybug," she croaked, smiling and waving nervously at the camera.

"Right. Looks like Miss Ladybug managed to snag a Golden Ticket! Now tell us, Ladybug, are you ready to be part of _France's Teen Idols?_ Got anything you want to share with the viewers out there?" 

Ladybug nodded confidently, shaking off the nervousness from the judges' audition room. "I'm doing this to show every girl out there like me that you _can_ follow your dreams!"

The show host grinned in approval and shook Ladybug's hand. "Well, the viewers look forward to seeing what you plan to bring to the stage, Ladybug."

She smiled once more and waved at the camera, signaling her departure.

As she started walking away, another person came forward and she ended up tripping and falling straight into them. Her face connected with their upper chest and neck as her momentum sent her forward and them backward.

"Oh no, I am _so_ sorry!" Marinette exclaimed, looking up to see who the victim of her clumsiness was.

It was none other than the leather-clad Kitty Cat from earlier. He let out a light chuckle as he looked down at her face. "Don't worry about it. Accidents happen, milady."

His charming attitude caught her off guard. She clambered upright and offered a hand to help him to his feet. "It's _Ladybug_ , actually."

He seemed to notice her golden paper, because instead of heeding the correction, he changed the subject. "I look forward to seeing you on the show. I'm sure you were _paw-_ some in there."

Ladybug rolled her eyes and sighed. This guy was a _trip_. She couldn't imagine being stuck in a months-long competition with such a cheesy, hopelessly charming individual.

"Number 48! You're up next!" The show host called, interrupting the lively interaction.

"Well, that's my cue, Bugaboo. Wish me luck in there," he commented, emphatically winking at her.

 _Sigh. Another weird nickname._ "Good luck, Mister Kitty Cat," she said halfheartedly. Not that she thought he really needed it. She was sure even if his singing was sub-par, his charm could easily woo the panel of judges, though she personally found it a little exhausting.

"You can call me Chat Noir," he stated, taking her hand and kissing it before slinking off to the audition room.

The gesture took her aback, and she felt her face flush slightly as he walked away. Marinette shook her head. She was here to prove to herself she could be a star, and to show the world her feelings for Adrien Agreste. She couldn't get swept away by some leather-clad feline who likely used his smooth words with every pretty girl he encountered.

And yet, instead of leaving the building, she found herself taking a seat, waiting anxiously to see if Chat Noir would walk out with a matching Golden Ticket. If she were being honest, she couldn’t tell you if she _wanted_ him to or not, but she definitely wanted to be there to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! Feel free to Kudos, bookmark, comment, or critique. I'm happy to take any suggestions!


End file.
